Legacy's destiny
by SMCKI10
Summary: Sequel to Legacy. Lilly Adama gets to finally meet her legacy. post-series. l/k


Major Lilly Adama-Agathon ran down the halls of the battlestar Galactica

_**A/n:This is a sequel of sorts to my story legacy (**__**.net/s/4467944/1/Legacy**__**)**_

_**(**__**.com/**__**)**_

_**Thanks to buck who was my beta. You rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. If I did most of 4.0 would not have happened.**_

_**Enjoy**_**  
**

Major Lilly Adama-Agathon ran down the halls of the Battlestar Galactica. It had been six months since she had been stationed aboard the ship and since she had seen her husband. Today was the first time they were going to see each other since their honeymoon and she was late. After what felt like an eternity she reached the flight deck and saw the Raptor taxiing onto the runway. She waited patiently as the ship was brought to a standstill and the hatch opened.

"Kris." She said happily as she launched herself into her husband's arms.

"I've missed you." He said kissing her before they made their way to the pilots' quarters.

"Me too, so are you going to tell me how you managed to get transferred here?"

"The ship is in need of an XO. I'm the new XO."

"Ooh. Does that mean Col. Tigh is leaving?"

"No, Marcus is being promoted to commander. He asked me to be his number two."

"I don't get how you can be his best friend. He's an asshole."

"Sometimes, but he's a pretty good friend most of the time." He said as they reached the pilots' quarters.

"Wait, if you're the XO, that means—"

"That I get private quarters."

"Then why are we here?"

"To get your stuff, frakwit. I've slept without you for six months. Don't think I'm going to keep that up." He said with a laugh as they walked over to her locker and she pulled her stuff out. Kris reached over her head and pulled down the picture of Lee and Kara—her grandparents--that hung there.

"I've never seen that one before." He said running his hand over the photo that showed Lee and Kara wrapped in each other's arms laughing in front of a Viper.

"It was taken during the first days of the war. There wasn't much humor in those days, but grandpa said they always seemed to find something to laugh about." Lilly said with a small smile as she finished shoving her stuff in her rucksack. She grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room and towards their new quarters. Along the way they talked about different things. Including the passing of Kris's grandfather, Karl Agathon, who she had found out in recent years had been a close friend of her grandparents.

"Grandma is taking it better then I thought she would, I mean, he was the love of her life," responded Kris.

"Maybe she's putting on a brave face for you. I know that my granddad did it after grandma's death."

"But he had your mother and you to live for."

"And your grandmother had you and your dad." She said as they came to the hatch of their new "home." Kris opened the hatch, threw their stuff inside, and then picked Lilly up in his arms.

"What the frak are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold. I never got the chance to do this back home." He said as he put her down and kissed her.

A few weeks later Lilly was coming back from the gym when she felt the ship jump. She hadn't heard a countdown or a reason why they were jumping. Making her way to the CIC, she felt the ship jump again. She took off in a run. Something wasn't right. Ships rarely jump in peacetime, and they had already jumped twice. When she reached the doorway of CIC, she could tell something was wrong. She looked over at the jump computer and saw that some sort of virus had grabbed a hold of it. She made her way toward Marcus Tigh who had just been put in command the week before.

"Commander." She said as she loosely saluted him.

"Why are we jumping?"

"We're not. The ships doing it! Where's Kris!?" He said in somewhat of a panic.

"He's with his grandmother on the observation deck. How is the ship jumping by itself?"

"Looks like something has grabbed our systems."

"Is it Cylon?"

"Get real, Major. The Cylons have been gone for over 40 years!"

"Exactly, the 2nd Cylon War started 40 years after the first."

"Petty officer! Report!" He said turning to the young woman sitting at the jump computer.

"It's still counting down a jump sir. We're two jumps away from the red line."

"Frak!" Lilly felt the ship jump again, but this time it didn't stop. She counted 12 jumps before it stopped.

"Report!" Marcus yelled.

"We're in control of the computer, but I have no clue where we are. There looks to be a planet," the petty officer said.

"Lilly go to the observation deck, get the XO, and then get your gear. You're going on a recon." Lilly nodded her head and took off out of CIC. She ran into Kris and his grandmother in the corridors.

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

"We jumped 14 times. Ten past the red line. You're needed in CIC, and I'm going on recon to see what planet that is out there," she said. As she started to move away he pulled her back.

"Be careful." He said kissing her before she ran for the flight deck. Once she reached it, she found her wingman and best friend, Jacob Anders.

"Let's go, Buck." He said as they got in their Vipers. She smiled a small smile at the use of his special call sign for her. Her actual call sign was Aurora picked by her own grandfather. But ever since Jake had found out that Starbuck had been her grandmother, he called her Buck. Within minutes they launched and were flying towards the sandy colored planet.

"Showstopper, what do you see?" She asked Jake as they flew closer to it.

"Not that fraking much! The atmosphere is too dense. You?"

"Nothing."

"Showstopper, Aurora, return home."

"Copy that, Galactica." Jake said as they turned the Vipers back toward Galactica. While they were doing that a beam shot up from the planet and hit Lilly's right wing.

"I'm hit!"

"Aurora, can you make it back?" She heard Kris ask.

"N-N-No, sir." She said her voice breaking at the thought that she may not see him again.

"Aurora, eject! A SAR bird is launching now." But as soon as she went to hit the eject button, she realized they were never going to come and get her. Hundreds of raiders were heading toward Galactica. That was the last thing she saw as she hit the ground and lost consciousness.

She had no clue how long she was out or where the hell she was. Someone shaking her brought her back to consciousness.

"Lilly, sweetheart, wake up." She woke up to see a face that she had only seen in pictures—her grandmother, Kara Thrace. Lilly quickly pulled her arm from her grasp and jumped out of her Viper so that it was between her and "Kara."

"Am I dead?"

"No, not yet. C'mon." Kara said walking around the Viper and grabbing Lilly's arms.

"You're dead! Have been for over 40 years."

"I will explain everything, but we have to get out of the open! Now let's get moving." Lilly took her helmet off and laid it in her seat before pulling her gun out and walking behind Kara.

"What are we running from?" She asked as Kara took off in a jog.

"The others." Kara said as they ran into an apartment building. A few minutes later Lilly found herself in an apartment that had drawings all the over the concrete walls.

"Are you going to explain what the frak is going on?!?" Lilly asked as she sat on one of the couches.

"I'm your grandmother."

"I know that." Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"I also know you died nearly 50 years ago."

"I did but I resurrected."

"You resu---wait, you can only resurrect if---"

"If I'm a Cylon." Kara said finishing her sentence. Lilly looked away. All these years she had worshiped her grandmother just to find out that she was one of the bad guys.

"Granddad never said anything."

"He didn't know. I didn't know 'til I resurrected on this damn planet."

"What planet are we on?"

"Caprica."

"Caprica, as in your home planet, the one you ran from all those years ago?"

"Yes."

"How am I here? Why am I here?"

"I detected Galactica in the system so I knew they would be sending someone out. I got lucky that it was you."

"Why shoot me down?"

"I didn't. One of the others beat me to it. They'll be looking for you."

"Why come get me?"

"Because you're my granddaughter."

"There's more to it, I can tell by your eyes." Kara sat against a wall that held a drawing of a Mandela. She looked at the ground, then at Lilly.

"The original 12 decided to try a little experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Lilly asked afraid of the answer she would get.

"They decided to try and resurrect a human. After many trials they finally succeeded."

"Who did they resurrect?"

"Your grandfather. They—um—they thought it would make me finally become one of them."

"But granddad wasn't a Cylon. Right?"

"Right, he wasn't. From what I can gather from spying, during the war at one point they had Lee in custody and they took samples of his blood and scans of his brain and memories. They made a Cylon replica and implanted it all."

"Granddad's alive?"

"Yes he is. That's why I need your help. I need to break him out of the facility."

"Kris will come looking for me."

"No, he won't. Not yet, anyway."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. It's getting light out. We'll wait till night fall to go. Shower is in the bedroom, second door on the right." Lilly moved toward the door then stopped.

"If it hadn't been me that got shot down? What would have happened to your plan?"

"I would have done it. Now I just have a better shot at getting Lee back." Kara said as she turned back to one of the walls and started painting on it. Lilly walked into the bedroom and was shocked at how sparse it was. The only thing in the whole room was a picture that sat in her bedroom mirror. It showed Kara, Lee and a man she believed to be Lee's little brother, Zak. The picture was yellowed and wrinkled. She could tell that it had been around for years. After years of seeing pictures of Kara wrapped in Lee's arms, it was weird to see her in another man's arms. She continued on to the shower. As the water ran, she thought back over what had just happened. In the last hour she had met her grandmother, found out she was Cylon, and found out that her granddad was alive. And now her grandmother wanted her help to break her grandfather out. She leaned her head against the shower wall. Besides everything with her grandparents, she was worried that she would never see Kris again. She only got out when the water turned cold. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom where she saw a set of old-school tanks and a pair of BDU pants with the Galactica symbol on them.

"They were mine when I was your age." Kara said leaning against the doorframe.

"Thanks." Lilly said as she slid them on.

"Get some sleep. We're leaving at sundown. I want you to be up in about six hours so we can go over the plan. Nice tattoo by the way." Kara said as she walked out. Lilly smiled to herself. She had gotten the tattoo about two years after her father passed away. On her shoulder blade was a Viper with Starbuck written above it and Apollo below it. Then a few years later she added her call sign, Aurora, and Kris' call sign, Magicman, to the left and right of the Viper.

A few hours later she was woken up by Kara pulling gear out of the closet.

"Get up. We need to go over the plan." Kara said as Lilly got out of the bed. She followed her into the living room where Kara had painted a big map on one of the walls. They spent the next hour going over Kara's master plan to rescue Lee.

"Let's go." Kara said as they grabbed their gear and headed out the door.

"How far away is the facility?"

"An hour and a half's walk without meeting any company. If we meet company all bets are off." As they walked Lilly just looked at the woman beside her. She knew that she should think of her as a machine, but she couldn't bring herself to. This entire thing still confused her, and she still wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. But if it meant her grandfather was going to be free, she didn't care if it was right or wrong. A little while later they were near the facility, and they ducked down in to the bushes.

"Okay, you know the plan. Let's go get Lee." They grabbed some flash grenades and headed to the side of the facility at the weakest point. Lilly quickly let her academy training take over as they charged the building. Within minutes they had made it through the door and through a few corridors before Kara crouched down beside the wall.

"Let me handle this. Stay here." Kara said leaving her packs with Lilly and walking into the room where two other people were.

"Saul, Sammy, good to see you." Lilly peeked her head around the corner and almost gasped at who she saw. Standing in the room were Saul Tigh and Samuel Anders, Marcus and Jake's grandfathers, respectively.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kara?" Sam asked

"Yes, I do. Lee doesn't deserve this."

"Let's go. Where's the brat?" Saul asked

"The brat's right here." Lilly said stepping into the room.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Kara asked taking one of the bags from her.

"I don't listen very well." She said as they all grabbed guns.

"They have him in the lab. A Leoben and Simon are with him along with four centurions. But once we break him out, we've got to go and go fast." Sam and Saul moved toward them.

"Wait, what the frak are you doing?" Lilly asked stepping back.

"This is how we're getting in the lab. You and Kara are going to be our hostages." Sam said as he grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back. Saul did the same to Kara and he seemed a little too happy to do so. Lilly was a little scared at the fact that they were defenseless.

"I'm not going to let my grandson's best friend get hurt." Sam whispered in her ear as they made their way toward the door. A few minutes later they made it into the lab after Sam and Saul got rid of the centurions. When the door opened, Sam and Saul pushed Lilly and Kara onto the floor.

"Ahh, you finally found her." The Cylon, known as Leoben, said walking up. Lilly kept her head down but she glanced around the room. Then her eyes landed on Lee who was on the bed in the center of the room. Leoben bent down in front of Kara and pulled her head up to look at him.

"I knew you would see it our way, Kara. This is where you belong." He said running his hand down Kara's cheek.

"Get your hands off of me." Kara said. It was in that moment that the plan was put into motion. Sam and Saul pulled their guns out and shot Leoben and Simon. Sam cut Lilly's ties and she ran over to the bed where Lee was.

"Granddad! C'mon wake up." Lilly said as Kara reached his other side and started undoing everything while Lilly continued to try and wake Lee.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Lilly asked as she heard Sam yell that they had to go. Kara leaned down so her forehead was against his.

"C'mon, Lee, wake up! Kara Thrace loves Lee Adama." She whispered against his lips before she gave him a feather-like kiss. He finally began to come around.

"K-Kara? Am I dead?"

"No, baby, you're not. But we need to get you out of here before you are." Kara said as Lilly and Kara helped him up. They made their way through the halls. Lilly and Kara led with the weapons while Sam and Tigh helped a confused and weakened Lee. After meeting only a few centurions along the way, they made it outside where a vehicle was waiting for them. They put Lee in the backseat while Kara and Lilly got in the front.

"We'll hold them off here. You need to go." Sam said to Kara.

"Thanks, Sammy." She said as she started the car and headed off.

"What now?" Lilly asked.

"We get back to where you crash-landed."

"Why?"

"Because that's where our getaway is." They pretty much stayed silent, but every few minutes Lilly looked in the rearview mirror. Lee was finally starting to come to again.

"Frak! What's going on . . . Kara?" He asked sitting up and looking at Kara.

"Here's the short story. I'm the fifth and you were an experiment for them. I'll explain more when I have time." She said as she pulled up to a place about 20 miles out from where Lilly crash-landed. There was a Raptor waiting. As soon as they got out of the car, Kara was in Lee's arms.

"I don't understand any of this, but I'm glad I have you back." Lee said as he kissed her before he turned to Lilly.

"How are you here?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Kara."

"I wanted to meet her and to let her have a chance to say goodbye to you. Sharon helped." Kara said quietly.

"Goodbye?! But, I mean—"

"Lilly, Lee and I, we can't go back with you. To everyone Kara Thrace and Lee Adama are long dead and we'll stay that way. We have to go make a new life somewhere else. A place where no one has ever heard of starbuck and Apollo" Lilly felt tears form in her eyes. She had just gotten her grandparents back and now she was losing them. She could hear a Raptor breaking the atmosphere. So absorbed in the Raptor, Lilly didn't catch the look that passed between Lee and Kara.

"Lilly, we have to go. This is where we say goodbye." Lee said stepping toward her. He wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I miss you, granddad."

"I miss you too, sweetheart." He kissed her on the forehead before stepping back.

"I love you kid. Don't forget us." Kara said as she hugged her slipping something in her pocket as she did so. Lilly gave her a questioning look.

"Something to remember us by." Kara said. Lilly hadn't noticed Lee had walked behind her till she heard him say he was sorry, and then everything went black.

The next thing she knew she was awoken by the dim lights of sick bay. She looked around and saw Kris sitting in a chair by her bed.

"Kris---what's going on?" Lilly asked her voice scratchy from lack of use.

"Lilly, you're awake." He said as he kissed her. In that moment she remembered everything from the last two days.

"How long have I been out? How did I get here?"

"Three days and we found you about 20 miles from your viper. You were very malnourished and dehydrated. You were on a planet that was filled with radiation. You must have passed out right after you landed. There was no way you could have lasted very long in that climate." She was about to tell him all that happened, but she was beginning to doubt herself. Maybe it was all a dream, maybe it was just what her heart had wanted. Before she could think anymore she felt the meds take over again.

A few hours later she woke up again still not sure what had happened. It was then that she remembered Kara had placed something in her pocket. She saw her pants lying on the chair, so she grabbed them and pulled the envelope out of her pocket. She opened it and a copper figurine fell out. She looked at it for a moment before she started to read the letter.

_Lilly, _

_No it wasn't a dream, but it's probably better if you kept this all to yourself. The figurine is Aurora, the goddess of new beginning; exactly what you and your mother were for me and your grandfather. Lee and I are safe. We've jumped away, so this is truly our last goodbye. We both love you._

_Love,_

Your grandmother

She folded the letter back up and put it away for safekeeping. She looked at the figurine before putting it away. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had met her grandmother and had said goodbye to her grandfather. She had no regrets.

_**Hope you enjoyed it please review**_


End file.
